The two lives of royalty and robbery
by not the usual baka
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Yami and Bakura are eternal enemies. Hatred against each other runs in their blood. But what if their children went against that tradition? Only to create something very devastating.
1. Prologue

The two lives of royalty and robbery  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a beautiful scene.  
  
The sunset on the golden sand stretching across the entire horizon in front of her.  
  
'Such a pretty red, so much like blood flowing onto the sand after battle.' Sigh. 'This is definitely my favourite time of the day. It is so relaxing having the sun's warmth wrapping around you after a day of fun and stealing from those rich, spoiled brats in the city. Tomorrow is going to be even better, that Pharaoh is celebrating his 10th year on that demented throne of his with a parade. Oh, how I just love to create chaos.'  
  
She stood up with great grace revealing a rather lean and young child of about seven or eight years old wearing a black sleeveless tunic, black breeches and loose leather belt with a dagger hanging from it.  
  
She stretches slightly then sneaked off back to her temporary hiding place in an underground cave that she found not far from her victim's city.  
  
"Don't you worry about me, Pharaoh. I will come back just so I can torture your pitiful, little mind. Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1: The capture

The two lives of royalty and robbery  
  
Chapter 1 The Capture  
  
The day has finally arrived, the 10th anniversary of Pharaoh Yami. All the citizens were happy and carefree for the first time in years.  
  
The tense uneasiness had begun when Yami's soon-to-be wife was killed five years ago. The shock of losing his fiancé had turned him cruel and heartless. The thing known as 'harmony' between the upper and lower classes collapsed with it.  
  
'This is going to be so much fun.' The young girl thief thought, looking down at the crowd gathering around the main street to see the parade. 'Such stupid, careless people. No wonder that Pharaoh is stupid, he is surrounded by idiots. Oh well, just a few more minutes to go before the fun starts, I better get ready for it.'  
  
She slipped gently down from the roof of a shop to the narrow alleyway below, moving quickly and quietly towards the crowd and waited for the right moment to come by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'It has been ten years since I got onto this throne, five years since the beautiful, foreign princess Mai was killed. It seems like luck is never on my side, that Tomb Robber, Bakura, is still out there somewhere, and now there is this little thief, Kaitrik that is always one step ahead of my guards and picking on my citizens continuously. How I want to have every bone in her body scattered out in the rough desert sand to feed to the hungry wildlife out there.'  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Seto, I want all the guards in extreme lookout for anything suspicious, namely thieves and Kaitrik. I don't want anything to ruin this celebration."  
  
Seto bowed respectfully, keeping his thoughts to himself "I will go alert them right away, my Pharaoh."  
  
He turned around and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Yami's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you see the camel?"  
  
"Look at how they dance."  
  
Kaitrik made a face beneath the hood of her cloak. 'This is embarrassing. When is that Ra-damned Pharaoh going to show up?'  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped with joy and amusement.  
  
Kaitrik was almost in tears with boredom 'Stupid Pharaoh. Stupid people. This is so hell boring. I mean why do those people find this entertaining. Boring, boring, boring. This is driving me insane, as if I ain't insane enough already.'  
  
"On my, is that the Pharaoh on that pretty, pretty horse over there?" a kid beside Kaitrik asked.  
  
Kaitrik narrowed her eyes slightly 'About time that he showed up.' She smiled then slipped pass the crowd back into the alleyway again. She run through the maze of alleys to the one closest to the Pharaoh. 'He is so careless, plus dumb.'  
  
"Come forth Shadow Dragon's Servant. Attack the horse that the Pharaoh is sitting on and make sure he falls off the horse face down."  
  
The shadowy figure of her monster nodded and advanced on the Pharaoh's horse with its ice-cold blade.  
  
SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The blade sliced through the horse's heart, it rear in pain then fall sharply forward tossing the Pharaoh off at the same time.  
  
Kaitrik laughed hysterically as she saw Yami get tossed off his horse and landed face down on the ground.  
  
"Was that part of the parade, Pharaoh? Cause if it was then that might just be the best part of the show. It was beautiful, what sort of horse is that anyway?"  
  
"Get her!" Yami shouted in pure hatred.  
  
Kaitrik stuck out her tongue "Do you really think that those pathetic priests and guards of yours can actually beat me. Get real." She sprinted down the alleyway turning every now and then to avoid being struck down by arrows. 'Oh how I detest that Pharaoh. He ruins my fun. Might as well cause more chaos while I'm at it then.'  
  
Kaitrik looked back smirking at the guards that were huffing and puffing trying to catch up with her.  
  
'That is why wearing thin and light clothing is a good idea especially when you need to make a quick escape.'  
  
"You're trapped little girl." A voice spoke from in front of Kaitrik.  
  
Kaitrik looked toward the source of the voice, in front of her were the priests and now she is surrounded. 'Oh hell! Bad day, bad day, bad day!'  
  
"Well now Kaitrik. What a pleasant surprise to see you here today." Priest Seto said smirking at Kaitrik's rather shocked expression.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise to see you here too." Kaitrik said trying to keep a straight face on as her memories keep replaying the glorious moment of Yami falling face down.  
  
"What's so funny might I ask?"  
  
"Nothing." Kaitrik was trying very hard to suppress her laughter.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against all of you us, you chick." One of the guards spoke.  
  
"There are two things you've got wrong there." Kaitrik said then muttered a few swear words under her breath "guard. One, how do you know I don't stand a chance. Two, you can't tell the difference between a chicken and a thief."  
  
The guard looked as if he will explode at any second but Priest Seto stepped between them "I'll make it easy for you Kaitrik. You can come with us the easy way or the hard way."  
  
Kaitrik did a fake yawn "I've heard that phrase one time too many to see the threat you're trying so hard to produce there, Priest Seto." She simply stood there in the middle of the circle of guards and priests making very civil talk and looking bored. "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time.losers."  
  
She summoned up her Shadow Dragon's Servant again to help her clean the floors of anyone that stands in her way "Attack!"  
  
She slashed through the guards with her trusty dagger in an attempt to get away while her monster attacked mercilessly at the priests.  
  
The two sides were sort of even considering the fact that it was two against twenty or so people. The priests sent waves after waves of shadow magic at both Kaitrik and her monster, while the guards try to knock her out with random blows of their swords.  
  
Kaitrik ducked and slipped in and out of the guards avoiding the assault of shadow magic and the random blows. Her monster occasionally lands a blow on the priests knocking them back but it couldn't do much more because of the currents of shadow magic that is trying to destroy it.  
  
"You aren't the only one that can summon a monster from the Shadow Realm Kaitrik. Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Priest Seto shouted.  
  
Kaitrik gulped 'My monster won't stand a chance if it gets attacked by that dragon.'  
  
"White Lightning Attack!"  
  
Kaitrik quickly slipped pass all the guards "Dodge it!" she looked back pleadingly at her monster.  
  
It took a direct hit devastating both the monster and Kaitrik. She felt the full power of Blue eyes' attack as she went sailing through the air then hitting the side of a building.  
  
"Seize her." Priest Seto commanded.  
  
Kaitrik weary opened her eyes "Never." She said almost inaudibly. The Eye of Ra briefly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Seto stared with disbelief 'Did that just happen? The Eye of Ra only glows on the forehead of a royal family, but that shouldn't have happened, Kaitrik is a thief.'  
  
Kaitrik raise her hand then with a forceful swing a few of the guards in front of her drop dead after having their minds sent to the Shadow Realm. But instead of getting more lively, her own mind collapsed leaving her like a doll after it has been ripped and tore.  
  
"We better get her to the Pharaoh before she wakes up again." Seto said still shocked from the current event.  
  
The five remaining guards carried Kaitrik up heading towards the dreaded royal palace.  
  
AN: I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter (the sky falls down on me).  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
But I do own Kaitrik and Shadow Dragon's Servant because I created them. 


	3. Chapter 2: Amnesia

The two lives of royalty and robbery  
  
Chapter 2 Amnesia  
  
Priest Seto walked along the familiar corridors almost nervously 'What am I ever going to say to Yami? I can't tell him that the Eye of Ra glowed on Kaitrik's forehead, she's in the worst state possible already.' Sigh. 'What am I thinking? Kaitrik deserves what she is going to get!'  
  
"Or does she?" A voice said from behind him.  
  
Seto turned sharply around to see his fellow priestess, Ishizu. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Does Kaitrik deserve to get killed? We merely even know her apart from the obvious facts and what she expresses to us, but do we even know why the Eye of Ra appeared on the most unexpected person?"  
  
"No we don't." Seto almost felt sorry for the thief. "But we can't do anything for her even if we wanted to."  
  
"All we can do is hope that our Pharaoh doesn't make the wrong decision about Kaitrik." Ishizu said then left.  
  
'Could Ishizu be right?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Seto you've finally caught her." Yami smirked.  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh." Seto replied.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Send her in now."  
  
"Bring in the thief Kaitrik!" Seto shouted.  
  
The main door to the Royal Hall open to reveal several guards having quite a bit of trouble with a blood covered child that is struggling to get away. Somehow the guards managed to bring the prisoner onto her knees.  
  
Yami smirked at the scene before him "Now, now Kaitrik. You should be glad to be here in the Royal Palace. I'd be disappointed if my prisoners don't like their stay here."  
  
"You *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* loser! I wonder where the real Pharaoh is because I can tell that thing on the ugly throne there is just a poor loser who can't even fight his own battles..." Kaitrik yelled but stopped to quickly dodge the whip lashes thrown at her by the guards holding here down.  
  
'Kaitrik is definitely the first person to ever insult the Pharaoh straight in the face like this in this decade.' Seto thought 'I wonder why I find her speech entertaining.'  
  
"Save your breath you parasite." Yami yelled back. 'How dare she insult me like so!'  
  
"It's not my fault that you are a poor loser." Kaitrik smirked.  
  
"Take the thief to the prison and give her 50 whip lashings as well. Now go!" Yami commanded "Your execution will be tomorrow you thief."  
  
Kaitrik yelled and fought to get away "The so called almighty Pharaoh is a poor loser!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is late evening when Yami decided to take a little trip to see his prisoners. He was still mad over how Kaitrik had insulted him.  
  
Seto being the High Priest was asked to accompany the Pharaoh on his trip.  
  
"So what do you think of the capture you made today Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well...It was very difficult my Pharaoh. Kaitrik is very skilled at her arts of fighting." Seto replied with some difficulties not to mention about the Eye of Ra.  
  
"I see. Do you mean with a dagger or shadow magic?"  
  
"Both, my Pharaoh."  
  
"Did you use your shadow magic?"  
  
"Yes, the shadow wave and I summoned my Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Fascinating." Yami said then headed to the most guarded prison cell, Kaitrik's prison cell.  
  
The guards bowed to Yami as he came near and opened the cell's door.  
  
Kaitrik was laying in the middle of the cell on a pool of blood unconscious.  
  
"Who would have thought that this is the little thief Kaitrik." Yami laughed. Seto's eyes widen in shock at the state of the thief.  
  
She was chained on all four limbs, her own blood covered every part of her plus within a metre radius, and every piece of clothing was torn and ripped even more, there is just enough to cover her body.  
  
Seto said a silent prayer, it was just too cruel. 'Kaitrik maybe a thief but she doesn't deserve to be beaten up like this. She is just a child, have mercy Great Ra.'  
  
Kaitrik shifted her position slightly and murmured something inaudible.  
  
"This definitely makes my day." Yami laughed evilly.  
  
Seto bit his lip to stop himself from swearing like Kaitrik did earlier that day. 'Maybe Kaitrik was right about Yami, he never gets his hands dirty. He just stand in the background and order us around, he doesn't care how many lives he throws away to get what he wants. Yami is a poor loser I agreed Kaitrik, if there is anything I could do for you, I will.'  
  
Yami began walking towards the door when a piercing scream stopped him. He turned around to see Kaitrik crying and tossing in her sleep. 'Something about Kaitrik seems to remind me of someone I used to know.'  
  
The Eye of Ra glowed more brightly this time, but it only seems to cause Kaitrik more pain.  
  
"What da?" Yami was speechless. 'Of course, there's who she reminds me of...'  
  
Seto stood shocked unable to think of what to do.  
  
As soon as the Eye of Ra faded Kaitrik laid motionless again. Yami walked back to Kaitrik using his own shadow magic to force Kaitrik awake.  
  
"What is your name kid?" Yami asked gently.  
  
"Kori" she replied.  
  
Seto's eyes widen again. 'But she is Kaitrik. Why is she saying her name is "Kori"?'  
  
"Who is your mother?" Yami asked again in the same tone.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eight years old."  
  
Yami release Kori from his shadow magic letting her slip back to the unconscious world. "Seto, I want you to take Kori to the guest room in the west side of the palace."  
  
"Certainly." Seto bowed to Yami then picked Kori up out of the pool of blood turning around to leave and do as he was asked.  
  
'So Kori was the result of what happened all those years ago. How could I forget that? I should've known that the moment I saw her being pulled into the Hall.' Yami thought. 'I just hope that Kori will accept who she is when she wakes up.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~A week later~~~~  
  
Seto sat by the bed which Kori is currently sleeping on. She has been cleaned and dressed ever since she was brought to the guest room.  
  
'I wonder why Yami had a sudden change of heart that day. Could it have something to do with the Eye of Ra glowing on Kaitr... no Kori's forehead when Yami visited?' Seto was in mid-thought when a noise barely audible broke the silence of the room, Seto looked around to see the disturbance was created by Kori waking up from her deep sleep.  
  
She looked around the room with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Seto asked when Kori looked in his direction.  
  
Her eyes widen at the use of speech as if she never known of it before. She tried to reply but failed so she simply shrugged then looked down hiding any emotions that were emerging.  
  
Seto himself was shocked to find such little response from someone who insulted the Pharaoh face on 'What happened to her? She acts like she doesn't even know anything.' "What is your name?" Seto tried again to get some sort of conversation started and figure out why she was not screaming her head off to be let out.  
  
Kori looked up at Seto sensing his determination to start a conversation, she tried again to speak opening her mouth experimentally then moved it gently to say her name, but no sound came out.  
  
Seto being able to read lips know that she was trying to say "Kori" but she just doesn't seem to know how to use her voice, so he nodded at her to keep trying.  
  
Kori bit her lower lip before trying again, "k...k...k" she burst into tears feeling useless not even able to say her own name.  
  
Seto felt sorry for Kori, 'she is trying so hard, whatever happened a week ago must have done a great deal of damage on her. I wonder if it done any good for her.' "Come on you're almost there, try a bit harder." Seto said then gave her a bit of a hug.  
  
Kori cried for a few more seconds before slowly calming down and nodded to Seto. "K...K...Kori." She gasp in wonder as she heard her own voice out loud, tears of happiness formed out of the corners of her eyes and she clapped in pure joy and amusement just like a little kid always does.  
  
Seto smiled when he saw the scene in front of him. 'What did I expect anyway? Kori is still young; I doubt she spent anytime acting like a normal kid would when she was known to be a feared thief. Maybe it did do something good for her, it brought out who she is underneath the mask that she wore as a thief.' "See, you did it." Seto chuckled at the happy, carefree child.  
  
After a few minutes of celebration, Kori coughed to get Seto's attention and said "What's your name?"  
  
Seto smiled seeing how fast Kori used to learn the art of speaking, "My name is Seto, but most of the time you will hear people call me the 'High Priest'."  
  
"Why?" Kori said tilting her head to the side, making her look more like a little kid.  
  
Seto bit his lower lip in a failing attempt to suppress his laughter.  
  
"What's so funny about a 'High Priest'?" Kori said in a little kiddy voice, tilting her head to the other side.  
  
Seto took a deep breath before replying "There really aren't much things fun about being a 'High Priest', I was just laughing at the expression on your face." Kori growled at that. "Anyway a High Priest is someone classified as important in this land."  
  
"Really?!" Kori said, wide-eyed and sitting up straight on her knees looking like a kid wanting to hear the best part of a story.  
  
Seto smiled and was about to reply when the door to the room opened and Yami walked in.  
  
Seto made a face looking away from Yami then stood up to bow at him. "Err...Kori, this is the Pharaoh."  
  
"Mmm...What's a Pharaoh, Seto?"  
  
Seto bit his lip to stop any sound from coming out, taking a deep breath in hoping he wouldn't laugh at Yami in front of him "Well do you know what a king is?"  
  
"Yes, but I see no similarities between a king and a pharaoh."  
  
"Well..." Seto had to desperately stop himself from laughing. "A Pharaoh is a king of Egypt."  
  
"Really?! So he is a king, a Pharaoh" pointing at Yami "And you're a High Priest, right?" Looking at Seto as if she won first prize.  
  
Seto tried to stop laughing so hard that he choked, while Yami was rather shocked.  
  
Seto was the one to reply after he could breathe normally again "Yes that is correct Kori." Then whispered "you've gotten yourself the glorious opportunity to choke a High Priest and shock a Pharaoh. Not everyday do anyone get to do that."  
  
Kori smiled feeling extremely proud of herself.  
  
"So Yami what are you doing here?" Seto whispered into Yami's ear.  
  
"Nothing much." Yami whispered back, walking over to Kori "Are you enjoying your stay here, Kori?"  
  
Kori blinked "So far, yes. But I don't know anyone here apart from Seto and you. Also, I don't know where I am?"  
  
Seto laughed silently at the cuteness and innocence of Kori.  
  
Yami smiled "You'll meet a lot more people later on."  
  
"Like who? Can I meet some now?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Yes pleez." Kori begged at Yami grabbing his hands, looking totally like a kid begging for candy.  
  
Yami widen his eyes at the thief that once laughed at his failures turned into a begging kid "O.k. then." He clicked his fingers.  
  
Two figures walked in bowing at Yami, Kori quickly slip out of the bed and grabbed the nearest figure to her. It jumped slightly from shock as Kori pulled her over to sit on the bed.  
  
"What's your name?" Kori asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Err... My name's Dark Magician Girl." It replied.  
  
"I'm Kori. Who's your friend over there?"  
  
"That's my teacher, the Dark Magician."  
  
"Seto, has Kori been like that ever since she woke up?" Yami whispered to Seto.  
  
Seto nodded "Yeah she's like a little kid now. Why did you let her live anyway?"  
  
"I have my reasons Seto."  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
Yami glared at him, Seto glared back. "Don't ask." Yami turned round to leave, the Dark magician followed him.  
  
Dark Magician Girl seeing Yami was leaving got up to leave too but Kori held onto her hand begging her to stay.  
  
"Sorry Kori, but I really have to go."  
  
"Please."  
  
Dark Magician Girl shook her head.  
  
Kori turned to Yami "Err... Pharaoh..."  
  
Yami turned around to look at her "What is it Kori?"  
  
"Can Dark Magician Girl stay with me to keep me company? Please."  
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
"So she can show me around and all those things, you know. And anyway Seto is always busy being a High Priest."  
  
Seto choked from being mentioned as one of the reasons.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to Dark Magician Girl?" Yami asked.  
  
Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Seto were all wide-eyed and open- mouthed shocked at the change Yami is showing.  
  
"Say yes, say yes please Dark Magician Girl." Kori said, jumping up and down again.  
  
"Err..." Dark Magician Girl was too shocked to reply.  
  
"It's your choice." Yami added.  
  
Dark Magician Girl smiled happily "Yes please, I'd love to my Pharaoh."  
  
"So she can stay?" Kori asked making sure.  
  
"Yes she can, Kori." Yami smiled. "It will go perfectly well with you being the princess now." Yami exited the room leaving everyone who heard the sentence shocked.  
  
And that's the second chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
More characters will come in the next chapter so look out for them.  
  
Thanks to all those people that have reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 3: Insults

**The two lives of royalty and robbery**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The lyrics of "Dreaming" by Scribe, "Lose Yourself" and "Sing for the moment" by Eminem. But I do own my OCs.

Chapter 3 Insults

_On the day of Kori's Capture_

"For greatness sake! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KAITRIK!!!" A very, very frustrated albino boy yelled at his smirking blond friend.

"Really now?!"

"Yes really! You baka of a Maliky."

The one being called Maliky put on an upset face "You're such a meanie Riko! I was just stating the obvious."

"I thought I told you not to call me by that name!!!"

"Sorry princling. I forgot your name." Malik smirks cheerfully. (AN: Is that even possible? smirks cheerfully)

'Riko' growled "You are so dead you know. I'll meet you at the torture chamber come evening." He walked off.

"Sure thing Princling Dariko, I'll be there. Oh ... and don't forget what I said about you and Kaitrik." Malik sprinted off in the opposite direction just in case he actually got the young Royal Highness really mad.

* * *

Dariko cursed under his breath all the way back to his bed chamber.

"Damn you Malik, curse you Malik."

Although at the back of his mind he couldn't help but imagine what the young girl thief would be like.

'Grr stupid mind, I have better things to think about than some girl that I happen to hear so much about.'

Dariko shook his head to clear his thoughts 'Oh great, now I'm talking to myself, I must be going insane all because of K... no what am I thinking? I can't have a crush on someone I've never seen before now or can I?'

A slight blush began to spread over his cheeks.

* * *

Dariko looked up from his scrolls as Ra could be seen on the horizon indicating the ending of yet another day in Kura Eruna, the city of thieves. He sigh standing up for a stretch before heading off to the duelling arena, otherwise known as the "Torture Chamber".

'Malik better be there or I'll really skin him alive, that little brat.'

Dariko shook his head almost disappointedly as he walked into the duelling arena seeing Malik was there already "I almost thought you didn't have the nerve to show up here again Malik." He smirked as Malik rolled his eyes.

"I'm so scared your lowness."

"I'm insulted by your childish behaviour."

"Hey! I'm proud of it princling."

"Whatever you're always all talk and no duelling."

Malik snorted "My soul monster can turn yours into dragon steak Dariko."

"Wanna try it then? Or are you scared that I will toast you in this duel."

Malik growled "Bring. It. On."

* * *

For the next couple of days there was a dramatic change in Dariko's attitude, he distanced himself from others and when they tried to talk to him, his reply was either monosyllables or in an icy tone that makes cold sweat seem heavenly. His parents, Bakura and Mai, were somewhat extremely concerned of this change but kept it to themselves. Malik had quieten as well being felt guilty for the joke that was supposed to lighten up his friend, but turned out to make him even more cold and expressionless than before.

* * *

Interlude of thoughts

'Sometimes I wish dreams would come true, that I could live my life in fantasy.

But then reality comes striking down ...

So I try to freeze the moment

Seize it, own it, hold it

Cause I consider these minutes golden'

Ra began to rise into the sky once again. Two pairs of eyes followed its rebirth.

'Sometimes I wish I can live in a fairytale ...'

Blue and violet eyes met at the beginning of yet another day.

End of Interlude

* * *

"Kori are you listening to a word I say?" Seto growled seeing the new princess wander between the realm of reality and daydreams.

"Sorry Seto, what were you saying again?" Kori asked apologetically.

A slight giggle came from the corner of the room stole both Seto and Kori's attentions. Dark Magician Girl had her hands over her mouth trying very hard not to interrupt the lesson.

"Is something wrong, Mana?" Kori asked.

"This lesson reminded me of when Mahado tried to teach me magic and I was too impatient to wait for it to end." Mana (Dark Magician Girl) replied.

"At least you didn't go to daydream land unlike a certain somebody." Seto said shaking his head. "Why did I volunteer to do this job in the first place?"

"Because I'm your best friend in the whole, wide world." Kori grinned feeling satisfied with the task of annoying Seto at least once every lesson per day.

"Yeah right Kori, not even in your dreams."

"Not in my dreams ne, how about in my nightmares?" Kori had quite an evil smirk on her face seeing Seto trying ever so hard to get a smartass comeback to her remark.

Mana started giggling again "Did the kitty rob you off your tongue Seto?"

Seto choked at hearing the word, called "rob". 'That is one heck of a bad pun Mana. Kori used to be a thief that **robbed** people's properties but like hell, why am I so concerned about that? She doesn't remember a thing about it at all, unless she recovered some of those memories when she keeps daydreaming away or maybe when I taught her to tap into her shadow magic ...'

Kori cleared her throat to get his attention "Anyone there?"

"What?" Seto was growling again.

"So has the lesson finished yet Seto?"

"Yeah, whatever. I can't stand another minute in here anyway."

"What about my room?"

"Nevermind." Seto said, preparing to leave.

"Oh Seto, can I go down to the city tomorrow?" Kori asked, hoping.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna. It's boring here in this palace. Wake up, lessons, lunch, lessons, duel, dinner, sleep. And that's all! I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go! Please Seto! I'm begging here if you haven't noticed already."

"And what will your daddy say? You know perfectly well what happened the last time you went down to the city."

"What? I was just having fun."

"How about NO!"

Kori started whining "You're such a meanie Seto. You know, we don't have to tell Yami that I'm taking a day off. Can't you keep a secret? For once? Just once, I promise."

"No!"

"Please."

"No!!"

"Pretty please."

"NO!!!"

"Fine! But I'm still going."

Mana just silently watched this rally of an argument, it happens so often that she wonders how Kori and Seto haven't tried to kill each other yet.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kura Eruna

Malik was in his room, writing! Of all the things he could be doing. He has been in there ever since lunch.

'Why am I doing this in the first place?' A part of his mind complainted.

'Because his icy-stubborn-hard-headed highness is making you feel like shit so that's why we're trying to make it up to him.' The reasoning side of the mind remarked.

'Why should we bother about him in the first place?'

'Because "he" happens to be our best friend and that it was "you" who made him turn into an ice cube in the middle of Ra boiling hot Egypt!'

'Ah, but that means you helped turn him into an ice cube too, because you are me.'

'No I'm not. You're part of Malik's mind, but I'm just the reasoning part of his mind ... Eep!!!'

'Ha! Told you so, you are still part of Malik's mind whether you like it or not.'

'Blah,blah,blah. No one's listening. No one, no one, no one. I'm not going insane! I'm not hearing or talking to any voices, I'm not, I'm not, I am!!!'

Malik slammed his head against his desk.

(AN: Now that must have hurt, bad. Self inflicted concussion! I try to do that to myself too whenever I 'm annoyed, slammed head over heels into a writer's block or just anytime I want to, but I still haven't gotten myself a concussion yet.)

Malik woke up sometime just before dinner, blinking his rather blurry vision and massive head ache away. He quickly grabbed a new roll of parchment then tore all his mixed up thoughts out of his mind and jammed them onto paper.

He didn't bother to look over his piece of work when he finished, instead he dashed over to Dariko's room holding the parchment.

Whether it was ever so fortunate or unfortunate that when Malik got there, Dariko happens to be god knows where, he dumped the parchment onto the desk hoping that the princling will read it before sprinting off to get dinner.

* * *

'This is pointless. Why am I still here?'

Dariko continued to wander aimlessly through the Shadow Realm, he has done it so often that it was almost a daily routine.

[Dariko you really should go back to the real world now, you know the others are worrying about you.] Hyozanryu said gliding through the shadows beside his master.

{I know, but why bother.}

[I wish you would cheer up a bit.]

{There's nothing to be happy about Hyozanryu.}

[There's where you're wrong my prince. To think that you're supposed to be a thief, why can't you believe in yourself that you can steal a certain somebody's heart ... O.K. maybe you're a bit young at the moment but maybe in the future you might meet her and you know what I'm trying to say.]

{Do you know how weird it sounds for a dragon to give a person such advices? Sometimes I wonder whether you're trying to get a she-dragon to like you.}

[I WAS TRYING TO CHEER YOU UP!!!]

{I know, maybe I should go back now, I really do lose track of time here.}

[Well good day, your highness.] Hyozanryu did a salute as Dariko walked out through the portal.

* * *

As usual after dinner Dariko hurried back to his room to avoid any unnecessary conversations with anyone.

'I just love these days.' He thought sarcastically.

He sat down at his desk resting his head on a pile of scrolls.

'Maybe I just need some exercise and I'll be fine again. Yes why not tomorrow, go rob a tomb. That's right and cause some chaos, good.' He slammed his head against the desk. 'I'm trying to fool myself, prolonging my growing insane mind.'

He looked around for something to do. 'What da hell is a piece of parchment filled with scribbles doing on my desk?!'

He opened it up trying to find out what it is. It reads:

Riko

Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment

Would you capture it or just let it slip?

You only get one shot, don't lose your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

SO DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE GIVE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You maybe down and out now

Struggling even

Wondering what's the point

But you've got a dream

So hold onto it

You can't let it go till you've made it come true

Just don't hesitate and wait too long

Cos like a dream when you wake up its gone

You can do anything you set your mind to ...

Malik.

Dariko was shocked 'Who knew Malik could write something like this. Maybe I should go and pay him a visit.' He stood up strolling over to Malik's room.

He knocked on the closed door, a mumbled "come in" was the reply. Dariko opened the door slowly looking around to see where his friend is.

"What do you want Mr Hard-Head?!" Malik snapped.

"You're awfully happy today Maliky." Dariko said walking over to his side.

"Oh if I'm happy then you must have died from happiness ages ago."

Dariko smiled "It seems like Maliky got a few new insults while I was in the Underworld."

Mali snorted but nonetheless shocked from the smile of his friend that he hasn't seen for at least half a year. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to say thank you Malik." Dariko gave him a brotherly hug. "Thank you for knocking some sense into my head."

Malik smiled hugging him back "Oh yeah, you're back. Who's the blond now?"

Dariko smacked him over the head, but Malik laughed it off.

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahaha and that's the end of the third chappie!

I feel so proud I finally finished it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do read and review please.

Malik: All reviews go towards the insanity charity of baka's insane mind.


End file.
